1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved sole massaging device which is designed for lessening pain and stiffness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional massaging device on the market utilizes two rotary wheels to press and rub the body in order to lessen pain, stiffness, etc. However, the distance between the two rotary wheels of such a massaging device is fixed and that is to say, the massaging device cannot be adjusted to fit the body and is completely inappropriate to massage the sole. Hence, a sole massaging device utilizing a rotary axle provided thereon with a plurality of protuberances to massage the sole has been developed to eliminate this drawback. Nevertheless, the sole massaging device only provides the sole with a rubbing effect and cannot be used for kneading the sole.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sole massaging device which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.